


Like Cinderella

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Spanking, Stockings, Victor is pining and sexually frustrated, all the tags following 'masturbation' are in Victor's mind, that's it; that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Victor blows off some steam in between training sessions.Kinktober 2020.Day 24: Sweat | Branding |Masturbation
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Pre-Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Relationship, Victor Nikiforov/His Hand
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 84
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Like Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge has me writing a lot more stuff for Yuri!!!on Ice than I would have thought.

The Grand Prix banquet was like the story of Cinderella. 

Victor was enchanted by a beautiful young man. Granted, it wasn't just his beauty, poise, and kind personality that drew Victor to him; the stripping and erotic dance moves helped. Besides, Victor was incredibly impressed by the sheer gall of the man asking such a huge favor as being his coach. 

The story seemed to be going the same way, tragically enough; Victor hadn't even gotten the man's number. He'd come in like a hurricane one night, and then just vanished off the face of the Earth. 

For nearly a year afterwards, Victor searched up and down, far and wide, for the mysterious ice skater who'd danced his way into his heart and erotic dreams, all to no avail. 

Just as he was about to give up hope, that video showed up.

There he was. Yuri Katsuki. Dancing an old routine of his. 

There was his proof. He'd just been biding his time, trying to find a good way to say that he'd felt the same way sober! 

Or at least, that was his thought at the time. Maybe picking up his entire life and flying to Japan might have been a bit impulsive. Maybe Victor started having seconds thoughts about it when Yuri took one look at his naked body in the onsen and ran off, leaving him standing with his dick out in the middle of the Japanese winter.

Admittedly not a good start to things. But Victor was never one to give up.

It was trying, though. At one point Victor got so fed up that he made an uncalled for comment about the weight Yuri had gained, something he knew was childish and petty at best, outright cruel at worst. 

It wasn't his proudest moment, but damn it all, he was _frustrated_. In more than one way. Not only was Yuri leading him on and not emotionally letting him in, Victor was hornier than he had been in a long time. While this Yuri stayed fully-clothed and flinched every time Victor so much as said something, he couldn't let go of the memories of the man pole dancing in his underwear and offering him a dance.

After a particularly frustrating day, when Victor had finished crying against Makkachin's plush brown hair, he decided to let off steam. He gently shooed the standard poodle out of the room, shutting the sliding door after her. Maybe the dog wouldn't care, but it felt wrong, doing something like this while she was in the room.

He disrobed, setting up an elaborate mental fantasy. Despite what he'd said, he found the extra fat around Yuri's hips, belly, thighs, and buttocks incredibly attractive; he'd simply have to adjust the mental picture of the pole dancer he'd seen at the banquet.

Yuri would be on his back, clad only in underwear. Black boxer briefs. No...not boxer briefs. Panties. Lacy panties in black. No...white. 

That wouldn't be it, either. He'd be wearing stockings, held up with garters the same color as the panties.

Victor lay back, feeling the blood rushing between his legs. It didn't take long for him to become hard; this wasn't the first time thinking of Yuri Katsuki had given him an erection. 

Yuri would be soft. Soft round belly, softly rounded hips, thick thighs. The mental image of Yuri blushed as Victor devoured him with his eyes. He'd cross his legs to try to hide his erection, but he'd be too late; Victor would see the bulge straining against the cotton, leaving a wet spot on the front of the underwear. 

Yuri had been bold and confident at the banquet. The one at the onsen, though, was considerably shyer. So he would be in this new fantasy, too. Victor wouldn't complain. 

Yuri would cry out as Victor flipped him over, impressed and aroused at Victor's strength. Victor would then get a good view of that gorgeous, rounded ass.

Victor gripped his erection firmly, rubbing down. He bit back a whimper at the much needed relief. 

Yuri would turn his head. His glasses would make his large dark eyes look even larger and darker. 'Doe-eyed' was the best way Victor could describe this new Yuri. He would whimper as Victor groped at the globes of his ass, appreciating how the cotton and lace looked around them. 

He squeezed at the base, holding for a moment before pulling back up, pressing the tips of his fingers to the underside of the sensitive head.

Victor would yank down the panties, not hard enough to pull down the stockings, down to Yuri's knees. He would then grab hold of Yuri's ass and lift it up, slowly, building up the anticipation. "Victor, please..." Yuri would whine. "Please don't tease me...I need it. Please, _please_ stick your huge cock in me."

Maybe that part was a bit unrealistic. But this was Victor's fantasy, damn it; it could go however he wanted.

Then he would spank Yuri. He'd spank him hard, several times in succession, making those cheeks just as deliciously red as the ones on his face. Yuri would yelp, maybe tear up a bit, but wouldn't tell him to stop; he would like the pain. It would make the pleasure so much better.

Victor's hand sped up, finding a quicker rhythm. Precum was gathering at the tip; as Victor's hand came down, so did the bit of stickiness.

Victor would be rough; he'd take firm hold of both Yuri's hips and thrust in, deep as he could. He'd keep his eyes open; he wanted to see his cock disappear inch by inch into that pink hole. He would keep watching, not letting up for an instant. Yuri would take all of him without complaint; he would cry out his passion to whoever was listening.

Victor bit his lip, realizing that he was close. Thinking about Yuri did that, he'd noticed; bringing him to orgasm fairly quickly.

"Say my name," he'd growl as his hips slapped against Yuri's ass. "Scream for me." 

And Yuri would do just that. Yuri would be obedient; he would like being told what to do. He would scream just as Victor came.

And cum he did, right then. He focused on staying silent as he thrust up into his hand, erupting all over his bare chest and stomach. All the while he pictured Yuri, how it would look--how it would feel--to come inside him instead of his hand.

He cursed softly as he fell back against the cot panting. He'd get up to clean up in a moment, but for now, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. 

That fantasy had taken a different turn than the ones he'd had before. As he lay there, appreciating the release of endorphins flooding his body, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever get to appreciate the real thing some day.

 _Guess I'll just have to wait and see._ For the time being, he would just have to keep being patient.


End file.
